Sussia
Sussia was a country, that was founded by it's benevolent dictator, self proclaimed Wisest Human, Gene Ray. Sussia, being represented by Gene Ray, has also become the DKI Delegate, on many occasions. Sussia was a country based on the opinion, that allowing the government being run but who many of the citizens see as the wisest man of all time, and putting the majority of funding from the citizens into the government, so they can most wisely use the funding for the greater good of the people. The citizens saw their tax being primarily used on Defence Forces, and Police. The taxes however were also spent on Public Transport, Public Healthcare, Industry & Social Policy. The government was based around a strong following for it's dictator, Gene Ray. He has created an impressive economy, and has eliminated almost all crime within the nation. Conflicts Sussia has been a large present in conflicts, but has rarely ever directly caused one and has only usually picks and heavily supports people within the conflicts. The conflict which they did help spark was one which had already started, but he had helped it reach a new peak. This was the Impuritan/Chowine Crisis. He assisted by representing them during their stealth operation in taking power within the DKI. Sussia has supported Edrapuria during the Bledynnian Crisis, Edrapuria (again) during the Edrapurian and Tone Abbet war, and has supported Conwy-shire when he was on the brink of being removed from the DKI. He also was a main power against Crucania during The Underwood Incident. Military The Sussian military, known as the 'Cubic Army of 4 Days' was one of the strongest and largest Militaries currently within the DKI. Not too much is known about the military, as most members of the military are no longer capable of memory of their time in the military after service, it is known that their troops are armed with high tech battle suits, it has a spent a large amount on 'Space Military', or as they call it 'Military of the Future' which includes some large 'Space Ships' and orbital weapons and that they have memorized 100% of Time Cube which is the only memory retained beyond service. 100% of Teenagers had mandatory military enrollment, abandoned children are also enrolled in the army. Police Force The Police force within Sussia was one of the most advanced Police Forces currently known. It had camera surveying all public areas, the right to shoot without authorization, the ability to search property without a warrant, access to tanks and sends all prisoners to a gladiator arena to entertain the masses. All citizens were barcoded and had blood taken from them to be held by the Police on a large database, which has helped solve many cases but have been controversial by some, but those who oppose the Government generally aren't heard from again. There were joint training situations between the Military and Police force within Sussia, which means that all police officers within Sussia were also trained and are ready to defend Sussia in the event of war. Decline of SussiaCategory:NationsCategory:HistoryCategory:LoreCategory:Former board positionCategory:LeadersCategory:Board positionCategory:WA Sussia has faded into non-existance once Gene Ray stopped running the government, which most attribute to someone changing the locks to Gene Ray's castle. After the decline of Sussia, the DKI has lost activity and the countries have primarily gone back to running their own countries without assistance. This has meant peace, but also means that the CDP and various other laws haven't been followed. Sussia is now in the middle of civil war over who should have the right to run the country. There is bloodshed between the Oneist Rebel Union and the Cubist factions. Category:Democratic Kingdom of the Illawarra Category:Leaders Category:Nations Category:WA Category:Former board position Category:History Category:Lore